


Riot Van

by Kkaepsongiya



Series: Arctic Monkeys [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Arctic Monkeys - Freeform, Established Relationship, Inspired by Music, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-26
Updated: 2014-07-26
Packaged: 2018-02-10 12:06:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2024577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkaepsongiya/pseuds/Kkaepsongiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Have you been drinking, son? You don't look old enough to me."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry, officer. Is there a certain age you're supposed to be?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riot Van

Loki sighed to himself, his back pressed up against the rough wall behind him. He could feel the cold nipping at him through the thin fabric of his shirt, the temperature soothing him slightly as he tapped his foot against the floor, his eyes staring pointedly at the wall across from him. To his left, Tony kept trying to get his attention, complaining and whining like the spoiled-and-slightly-tipsy child that he was. Loki just continued to ignore him; afterall, it was all Tony's fault that they were here in the first place.

What had started out as some innocent fun (read: causing trouble and feeling each other up in public) had turned into trouble when somebody ( _damn old woman_ ) had phoned the cops on them after seeing, _of all things_ , the two of them sharing some alcohol. It had been Tony's idea to get the alcohol, and Tony's idea to drink the alcohol, and Tony's idea to have Loki drink some of said alcohol. But the best by far of Tony's ideas came when the cops caught up to them. Tony, being the stupid smart-ass that he is, had mouthed off to the cops when they questioned his age, replying sarcastically in a slurred voice before questioning their ability to do anything besides eat. Loki, usually all up for witty words, had tried to shut Tony up before they got into serious trouble but he was ignored as Tony continued firing off insult after insult. Sure enough, soon after, both Tony and Loki were stuck in a stupid jail cell where they would remain until morning. That had happened hours ago. Loki was _still_ not talking to Tony.

The man had since sobered up a bit, his words making more sense now and his equilibrium righting itself. He pressed himself against Loki's side, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's slim waist and holding him tightly as he kissed his pale neck. He smiled slightly at the way Loki's eyelids fluttered, kissing his neck again before sucking a mark onto it. Loki moaned softly before turning his head to look into Tony's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, Loki taking in the glint in Tony's eyes, before they kissed. It was messy and needy, Tony biting Loki's lip and pushing his tongue into the other's mouth, mapping out the area. Their tongue's met, pushing against each other, moving in a sensual dance.

Tony's hands crept up Loki's shirt, his fingers running over the flat surface of Loki's stomach and chest, catching the boy's nipples. Tony swallowed up Loki's gasps as he fingered the other's nipples, pinching and pulling on the pink nubs. Loki's back arched and he pulled his mouth away from Tony's, throwing his head back and moaning loudly. He could hear Tony curse before the sound of a zipper reached his ears. Loki turned around, unbuttoning his own pants and pushing them down along with his boxers, listening as Tony did the same before pressing up behind Loki, rubbing the head of his dick against Loki's hole before pushing in. The burn of an unprepared entry sent a wave of painful pleasure up Loki's spine, his hands scrambling for purchase on the wall in front of him.

Tony's pace was borderline frantic, his hips slapping against Loki's ass, his hands gripping the boy's pale hips tightly to ground him. Loki could do nothing but moan, his mind a jumbled mess. He pushed his hips back to meet Tony's thrusts, his boyfriend hitting his prostate hard enough to make Loki see stars, his world spinning around him. He clenched his eyes shut, mouth parted as he warned Tony that he was about to come. Tony grunted in response, slamming into Loki as hard and fast as he could, his own release coming. He wrapped his hand around Loki's cock, pumping in time with his thrusts until Loki's back bowed, his mouth open in a silent scream as he came all over Tony's hand and the wall. Tony groaned as Loki clenched around him, the boy milking Tony's orgasm from him. Loki moaned softly as Tony filled him with his cum, their bodies still joined together.

It took a minute before they were both calmed down enough to move, Tony pulling his softened cock out of Loki, watching as some of his cum leaked out of Loki's stretched hole. The sight made him moan. Loki slid to the floor, pulling up his boxers but leaving his jeans bunched up on his thighs. They both panted, trying to catch their breaths as they came down from their highs. It was silent until Loki looked over at Tony.

"I forgive you," he started, still slightly out of breath, "but if you ever get us arrested again, I _will_ kill you." His threat made Tony laugh, pulling the green-eyed boy into his lap and wrapping his arms around his slim waist.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [here](http://www.isaaclecter.tumblr.com) for requests or to just talk~


End file.
